


A Hunter's Sleepover

by previouslysane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, this fandom needs more lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslysane/pseuds/previouslysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia stops by Camp Half-Blood for a day and invites Piper and some of the other girls to sleep in the Artemis Cabin with her so she doesn't get too lonely. Of course she has alternate motives. Who could resist the subtle charms of Thalia Grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Sleepover

"So... anyone ever been to a part of a Hunters sleepover before?" Thalia said as she returned from the showers, her short hair dripping. The girls were sitting around the room, talking amongst themselves. Hazel was curled up next to Rachel who was deep in conversation about how she used gold leaf in her newest artwork. Piper was braiding Annabeth's hair, and when she heard Thalia's voice, she flushed. 

Thalia was confident, strong, beautiful, talented... she was Jason's sister... but she rarely used her powers at all. Piper didn't even know if she really needed them. She felt so nervous around Thalia, she wanted to feel worthy. Hazel rested her head in Rachel's crossed lap. 

"I've heard all about your little sleepovers, Miss Grace." Rachel said, snickering, patting Hazel's cheek affectionately. "I'm not sure I'm ready." 

Piper frowned, looking back and forth between Rachel and Thalia. Annabeth turned to look at Piper to see if she understood. Piper shrugged. 

"Okay," Annabeth sighed. "What is a 'Hunter sleepover'?" 

"It is a gathering of maidens," she said loftily, mockingly. "A gathering in which maidens play games and sing together." 

"I refuse to sing," Hazel said. "I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket." 

"Fine, no singing." Thalia rolled her eyes, plopping herself down on one of the beds. All of the beds were wide enough for two people to lie on, and they all rested on one level, none of them were bunk beds. They rested on the outskirts of the wall, wrapping around the cabin in a big U shape. They were all pressed against each other, so someone could easily crawl to any part of the bed and sleep wherever. In Piper's opinion, it was incredibly comfortable. She finished braiding Annabeth's hair, Annabeth tapping it gently and feeling the french braided fish tail trail down her back. She smiled at Piper, pulling a few of the extra pillows and sitting to face the middle of the U, where Thalia sat opposite of them. 

"So, are we gonna play any games?" Annabeth said.

"Of course we are!" Thalia clasped her hands together. “Who’s up for Truth or Dare?” 

“You mean, awkward sexual ask or embarrasing stunt?” Piper chuckled. 

“Something like that,” Thalia shrugged admittedly. Piper flushed. She didn’t know that Thalia heard her. “You first then, McLean. Truth or Dare.”

Piper’s mind went overdrive. She never could help it. First she had to analyze the person asking. Was Thalia the type of person to ask an incredibly uncomfortable question or the type to make Piper do something ridiculously embarrassing? Piper thought both, probably. But which was worse? And what did her decision mean of her, personally? Would they think she was a chicken for choosing Truth? Or would they see her as a dimwit for choosing dare? 

“Come on, Beauty Queen, I don’t have all day,” She sighed. Piper frowned. 

“Dare,” she said before she could think herself out of it.

Thalia grinned. There was something truly evil in that grin, Piper knew it. 

“I dare you... to strip completely nude and stay that way until the tomorrow morning.” 

Piper’s heart dropped into her stomach. Rachel laughed a couple times. Annabeth’s eyes widened and Hazel gasped. 

“There’s no sense saying that I choose Truth now, is there?” Piper sighed, gritting her teeth.” 

“Absolutely none.” Thalia nodded. “Go on, lets see what you got.” 

Piper flushed angrily, refusing to be beaten by Thalia. Thalia did this on purpose. Thalia wanted to see how far she would be willing to go.  
Fine, Piper thought, tossing her shirt over her head. We’ll see who’s smirking later. She unzipped her pants and threw them at Thalia who laughed and peeled them off of her face. Piper refused to look at herself or even think about what she was doing as her shaking hands unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud, and her underwear slid down her thighs and between her feet. 

She stood there, stark naked, incredibly embarrassed, jaw clenched and eyes glaring at Thalia before her. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Piper bit. 

“Go on,” Thalia said, raising her chin. “I pick Dare as well.” 

Piper came up to a blank. Her heart was still racing from being completely nude in front of all of her friends. She could barely think. She had no time to think of a good enough revenge Dare. 

“You too,” Piper said, quickly, her words fighting each other to escape her mouth. “Get naked too.” 

“As you wish,” She said, hopping up off the bed and stepping a little too close to Piper. Thalia pulled off her night clothes quickly, with no hesitation or anger as Piper had done. Piper wanted to step back, but she also didn’t want to show that sort of hesitation. Piper glanced down at Thalia’s body-- pale, very pale with little moles freckling her stomach. Her small, pointed breasts hung off her collarbone, clinging onto her thin frame. She was muscular, her arms and legs proved that, but she wasn’t as thick as Piper was. Piper found herself crossing her arms sheepishly in front of her chest, as Thalia’s breath, sweet and demanding, warmed her nose. Thalia looked over Piper’s shoulder. 

“You next, then, Annabeth.” Thalia said, grinning. “Truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth.” Annabeth’s choice was immediate. Piper made to grab her clothes and put them back on immediately, until she remembered that she wasn’t allowed to dress herself until the morning. She folded them in annoyance and put them at the corner of a far off bed. She sat far away from Annabeth, so as not to make her feel awkward. 

“When’s the last time you masturbated?” 

Annabeth turned beet red. Suddenly, Piper didn’t feel so unlucky anymore. Hazel spoke up from behind her hands. 

“Do we have to ask these questions? I don’t want to participate in this!” 

“You’re terrorizing old innocent Levesque over here,” Rachel said, patting Hazel’s face. Hazel frowned. 

“I’m not innocent, I’m just... these aren’t questions I’m used to hearing...” 

“Well they’re the type of questions that this cabin makes you ask, you know.” Thalia said, looking at Hazel. Hazel couldn’t look directly at Thalia. “We’re not allowed to have sex or be in romantic relationships with men. Cool. Fine. That’s alright with me. But not to have sex ever? No. That’s a bit excessive. This cabin is Artemis’s blessing. So long as it’s with a maiden, it’s not cheating the code. This cabin is essentially where we come to indulge in that blessing.” 

“Lord,” Hazel said, fanning herself. 

“You’re so warm right now,” Rachel chuckled.

“I’m trying to-- I don’t understand--” 

“It’s simple. We rebuke men, we rub against each other, and we fight monsters. It’s honestly the best kind of life.” Thalia smiled. 

“You can’t convert any of us to your lesbian monster quest, Thalia, we’ve all fallen for a boy at one point.” Rachel pointed out. 

“I’m not trying to recruit you guys, I’m just trying to sleep with you,” Thalia rolled her eyes. Rachel laughed easily, twirling her fingers through Hazel’s kinky hair. Thalia turned back to Annabeth who was deep in thought and flushed red in the cheeks. 

“Now. Annabeth. I believe your question was ‘When was the last time you masturbated?’ yes?” 

“Two days ago,” Annabeth said with surprising ease. Maybe she was just that good at hiding her emotions. Piper couldn’t tell. “Now it’s my turn to ask a question, right?”  
Thalia nodded. “And the cabin will probably bind you to asking about something personal, sexual, and not boy-related.” 

“Okay,” Annabeth said. “Rachel.” Rachel turned her head towards Annabeth, her red hair up in a ponytail and her new bangs tucked behind her ear. “Truth or Dare?”  
  
“Dare, of course.” Rachel tittered. “Rachel Elizabeth Dare, of course Annabeth.” 

“Uh...” Annabeth chewed her lip for a little bit and Piper began to understand. Maybe it was the cabin, maybe it was her nudity, or maybe it was the redness of Annabeth’s lips, but Piper began feeling like she wanted to curl up next to Annabeth exactly as she was right now. Piper pulled the sheets around her tighter and looked at Rachel. 

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room, on the lips.” It was the best that Annabeth could do, apparently, because she looked defeated and not too happy at all about her decision. 

“If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask, Annabeth.” Rachel batted her eyelashes before looking down at Hazel whose head was still in Rachel’s lap. 

“May I kiss you, Hazel?” 

“What?” Hazel’s voice jumped two octaves as she sat up quickly, eyebrows knitted. “I-- I’ve-- I’m--”

“It’s just a little kiss. You’ve been so great with conversation! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just wanted to let you know you would be my first pick.” 

Hazel blinked rapidly and looked down, a small flattered smile on her full lips. 

“O...okay.” She said finally. Rachel tilted her head and kissed Hazel. Hazel’s shoulders were nearly touching her ears before Rachel massaged them down to rest. Rachel deepened the kiss, Piper saw her tongue peek its way into Hazel’s mouth. Piper felt a ripple of desire flip through her. She glanced over at Thalia and saw that Thalia’s head was turned partially towards her. Piper flushed and turned away, pulling the sheets even tighter around herself. Rachel broke the kiss finally, kissing Hazel softly. Hazel’s eyes were misted over and she looked less nervous. 

“Truth or Dare,” Rachel muttered, smiling. 

“Dare,” Hazel said softly. 

“I dare you to strip down to your underwear on the same terms that Piper had to.” Rachel said. She kissed Hazel on the forehead as Hazel seemed to jump from the calmness of being kissed. 

“I--!” 

“It’s just your bra and panties, now!” 

“Alright,” she sighed, unnbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her jeans. She had very round thighs and a very slim waist. Piper admired it, honestly. Stop! Piper looked away from Hazel. What was this cabin doing to her thoughts?

“Annabeth,” Hazel said. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” Annabeth said. 

“De...describe what an orgasm feels like?” Hazel’s question was small and embarrassed, but Annabeth flushed deep red again, her face hidden behind her hands. 

“Hazel!” Annabeth complained.

“I’m sorry!” Hazel said, and she looked like it. “I--I’ve never had one, and... and I know that you and-- and you--”

“Don’t overwork yourself, now,” Thalia chuckled. Piper’s eyes drifted towards Thalia who had her legs curled beneath her. She leaned against the cabin walls, her eyes glistening with mischief. Piper wanted to hit her. 

“Well...” Annabeth swallowed with some difficulty. “It’s like... It’s like a sneeze. Only better.” 

“Really?” Thalia laughed. 

“I’m not finished!” Annabeth snapped. She fidgeted before continuing. “It’s this build up, like every single good and indecent thing is filling you up. And you just don’t care. You want it. In fact you want more of it. Nothing matters but finishing. And depending on the... on the orgasm... sometimes it feels like driving fast over a big hill. A really good one feels like... Silence. You just... fuck, you just become that moment and the person you’re with becomes part of your brain. You can barely breathe and you’re shaking, you become for a moment the most base element of your soul... and then reality strikes again and it’s soft and warm and great and... it’s... oh gods... it’s...” 

Annabeth was shaking, her teeth clattering, but she didn’t move for a blanket to warm her. Thalia was looking away, her legs firmly beneath her and her hands in her lap.

Rachel’s eyes were half-lidded and Hazel held onto her hand. 

“So that’s...” Annabeth cleared her throat. “that’s what it’s like for me,” she said breathless. She turned to Piper. Piper realized that the sheets had fallen off her shoulders. “Truth or Dare, Piper.” 

“Truth,” Piper said, pulling the sheets over her shoulders again.

“Describe a time when you imagined being intimate with a woman,” Annabeth said, not looking Piper in the eye. Piper felt as though her flush wasn’t going to fade from her cheeks for a while. 

“Well...” Piper swallowed, desperately keeping her eyes forward. “I had... I had a dream with Thalia in it. She... She kissed me and put her hand between my legs. I... it was a reoccurring dream that just kept progressing, it was all hazy but she was... there and, I kept wishing for those dreams--”  
Piper froze as she felt arms curl around from behind, the depression of another person getting on the bed behind her. She felt soft kisses being pressed to her neck and she closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lip. 

“Was I like this?” Thalia purred. Piper hated Thalia for teasing her like this. Thalia pressed her whole nude body against Piper’s back, the thin sheets being the only barrier. “Or like this?” Piper swallowed, 

“R-Rachel, truth or Dare?” 

“Dare,” Rachel said quickly. “Dare me to do some gay shit, please Dare me to do some gay shit.” 

“I dare you to do some gay shit,” Piper smiled, unable to resist as Thalia slowly slid the sheets from her shoulders. 

“That doesn’t count!” Rachel frowned. “Come on.” 

“I dare you to undress Annabeth.” Piper said breathlessly, trying to apologize to Annabeth with her eyes. At the same time Annabeth looked at her with eyes that Piper could understand, clear as day, said _Thank you_. 

Rachel clapped her hands together and bounded off the bed, Hazel looking nervous and exposed. 

“You’re not required to sit over there, you know,” Piper said, laughing at Hazel. Hazel glanced at Piper before crawling over the beds to watch Rachel undress a limp Annabeth.  
Piper was becoming distracted. Thalia now cupped one of her breasts and fingered the nipple delicately. The other hand trailed down to the firmly pressed thighs and coaxed them apart gently. 

“Fuck,” Piper’s mouth betrayed her mind. Thalia chuckled maddeningly and bit down hard on Piper’s neck, making her hiss. 

“How undressed are we talking?” Rachel’s voice floated towards Piper from what had to be several hundred miles away. 

“Wha--?” Piper breathed. “Oh... as undressed as you want, I don’t care.” She locked eyes with Annabeth who was lying on the bed, her arms above her head and her face flushed with pleasure. She was staring hungrily at Piper and Thalia. Piper wanted her too. Piper shrugged off Thalia gently, crawling across the beds to reach a now completely nude

Annabeth who lay there, pink and puckered, trembling and aching. 

“Piper,” she said, her gray eyes staring into Piper’s mind. Piper straddled Annabeth’s lap and dove in for a kiss, lacing their fingers together. 

“Just push me aside, alright,” Rachel laughed. She heard turned to Hazel. “Are you alright, Hazel?” 

“I’m...fine,” Hazel’s voice shook. 

“Come here,” Rachel said, pulling off her own nightgown at last. She was braless in a pair of boyshort underwear. She pulled Hazel in for a kiss. Hazel wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck and pushed her body in closer, hungry for more. 

Piper was wild. She couldn’t imagine a time where she had felt more free, more deeply aroused, more invested in something that she was in pulling little moans from Annabeth’s mouth. Piper knew next to nothing about pleasing other women, but she knew enough to know where everything was and how it worked. She tried to get her to arch her back, she wanted desperately for Annabeth to feel intense pleasure, but it seemed as though Piper wasn’t that good after all. 

“Piper,” Thalia’s voice was soft. “lean against the wall, press her back against you.” Piper did as she said, coaxed her up and leaned Annabeth against her. Thalia kissed Piper over Annabeth, her skill was phenomenal. She was so good, her tongue flicking in and out of Piper’s mouth, her soft bites-- it was difficult to keep up. She released Piper, panting, and she kissed Annabeth who wrapped her arms around Thalia’s neck. Piper looked over at Rachel and Hazel who were rubbing against each other, Hazel making these small squeaky grunts at which Rachel chuckled. Rachel fondled Hazel beneath her bra, kissed her arms roughly and kept this kind of motion where they pressed against each other their thighs hitting the spots just at the point of pleasure. 

Annabeth cried out loud as her grip tightened on Piper’s arms. Piper looked back at the blonde leaned against her. Thalia had kissed her way down to Annabeth’s midsection and was now licking her clit tantalizingly. 

Annabeth turned to look at Piper, upside down, her eyes begging, her body trembling for pleasure. Piper kissed her neck and cupped her breasts with every bite came another desperate cry of more. Thalia raised an eyebrow. Annabeth was a screamer, that eyebrow stated, something she had not anticipated.  
Piper spread her legs wider and inched her hips forward, pressing her vulva against Annabeth's bare back, feeling Annabeth writhe and rub against it in reaction to Thalia's expertise.  
  
"Tha--Thalia...." Annabeth groaned, gripping Piper's arms. She crossed her legs behind Thalia's neck and arched her back, curling backwards. Piper kissed her upside down, tangling her fingers in Annabeth's golden braid. An hour or so earlier she had twisted her hair into the shape it was now. 

"Thalia, do you have any toys?" Rachel asked breathlessly. 

Thalia's eyes lit up and she buried her nose in Annabeth quickly, causing her to cry out in desire once before Thalia sat up and opened a few drawers beneath the beds across the room. Annabeth was quivering, her eyes glazed over in passion. Piper slid out from under her, desperately trying not to touch herself. She laid down next to Annabeth and began kissing her neck, her collarbone, licking her nipples. Annabeth lead a shaking hand between Piper's legs to press on her clit. Piper bucked her hips towards Annabeth and Annabeth chuckled. Piper moaned desperately, wrapping her arms around Annabeth's neck as Annabeth teased Piper with her fingers.  
The bed dipped as Piper assumed that Thalia was back with the toys. Piper looked up to see Rachel pick up a small toy that looked like a plastic egg attached to a remote by a wire. Piper didn't know too much about sex toys from experience, but the name 'bullet' dropped in her head. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, after all. She must know something about making love. 

Hazel was on her back, her head lifted by a stack of pillows, her lower lip trembling as she looked to Rachel. Piper had seen Hazel stand her ground against the most terrifying monsters and stare demons down with her golden stare, but now she looked soft and desperate. Rachel kissed Hazel's toes, turning the toy on and sending it in little circles around her thighs. Hazel whimpered, biting her lip before everything shut off for Piper.  
Intense pleasure ripped through her. She pressed her face against Annabeth's collarbone. Annabeth gripped onto Piper just as tightly as Piper held onto her. Thalia had a Hitachi wand pressed just perfectly so that Annabeth and Piper quivered with passion. 

"Fuck, oh god, shit, oh shit," Annabeth begged, occassionally kissing Piper sloppily. 

"Extensive vocabulary, brainiac," Piper joked breathlessly. Annabeth's face split into a smile as she threw her head back. 

"I'll extend your vocabulary, McLean." 

"Hey, what are you to going on about?" Thalia said. "Am I not doing this right?" she pulled the wand away for a moment and Piper relaxed her shoulders. She realized that she had a light slick sweat all over her body, and that it was cool against Annabeth's skin. Annabeth kissed her softly. Suddenly Piper felt something soft and thick sliding inside her vagina. She shuddered, gripping Annabeth who seemed to be just fine. 

"Oh fuck," Piper whispered. "Oh god, oh shit." 

"Ah, that's what does it." Thalia teased. Piper thought she was going to die from the ecstasy. Thalia pumped the dildo in and out, turning the vibrations up. Piper whined against Annabeth. 

"You are the most," Piper breathed, "Beautiful fucking--"

"I can't take anything you say to heart when you've got a dildo in your snatch." 

"Fuck," Piper whined as Thalia sped up. Piper looked over again at Hazel and Rachel. Rachel was pulling her orgasm out as long as possible, her own freckled hand fingering herself as she teased the brown girl beneath her. Her moans became more desperate and pleading as she writhed against Rachel's small instrument. 

"I--!" She cried. "Yes, yes, yes... oh... yes, yes don't stop, don't stop--"

"God," Rachel breathed, leaning into Hazel and kissing her stomach. A brief moment of silence before Hazel released a series of whining noises and arched her back, crying out, shaking, pulling Rachel towards her. 

"Congratulations," Rachel whispered against her lips. "You just had an orgasm."  
Piper had more pressing concerns at the moment, though. Like how Annabeth was teasing her more and more. How she was falling limp at Thalia's expertise. She felt the pressure building. She didn't know if she wanted it to end here. 

"I'm--" She breathed. "I think--"

"You're what?" Annabeth snickered, dipping in to bite Piper's lip. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming I'm coming, oh fuck I'm--" 

She felt a tongue press to her clit, the pulses of her orgasm rocking against Thalia's mouth. She pressed her face and her moans into Annabeth's breast as Annabeth kneaded Piper's ass. Piper trembled, exhausted, rolling off of Annabeth's body and into the sheets beside her. She wanted to sleep, oh god, she wanted to drift into the warmest sleep she'd ever experienced, curled up next to the nude Annabeth, nuzzling her nose into Thalia's neck. 

"You and me now, Annabeth," Thalia whispered, taking Piper's spot and straddling Annabeth. 

"I'm aching in my boots," Annabeth snickered. 

"You'll be aching, alright." Thalia dove in for a kiss and pressed herself against Annabeth hungrily. Piper was finding it hard to stay awake. Somewhere on the other side of Annabeth and Thalia, Rachel let out a strangled moan that sounded as though she'd finished too. Piper held Annabeth's hand and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had drifted to sleep. 

* * *

  
Waking up was absolute bliss. Piper caught electrifyingly blue eyes that she'd come to associate with Thalia instead of her brother. Thalia smiled softly, leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, beauty queen," Thalia whispered. 

Piper grumbled, blinking the sunlight out of her eyes. "I wish people would stop calling me that."

"Well, given that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Annabeth's voice yawned from the other side of her. "No one can help it." 

Annabeth slid her arms around Piper's waist. 

"Good Morning, girls." Hazel said. She was standing up, smiling with a plate of breakfast for everyone. "Rachel and I got hungry so... we decided to bring back food for everyone." 

Thalia took her plate gratefully. "Cheers to your first orgasm last night, Hazel."

Hazel's eyes widened and she turned her face down. She smiled a little bit as she scurried over to sit next to Rachel who was sitting up next to Annabeth, sketching. 

"I'd say that our friendship was strengthened last night, wouldn't you?" 

"That's not fair, though." Hazel said. "It was the charms on the cabin, wasn't it?"

"Hazel," Thalia laughed. "I was just saying that. I mean, Artemis did say that it was alright for hunters to sleep with girls, but I mean, that's about it. This cabin doesn't make you any gayer." 

Hazel's eyebrows rose and her hands covered her mouth. Thalia laughed. Annabeth sighed and Piper rolled her eyes. 

"Look everyone, Hazel still believes in Santa Claus. It's not the gay in the surroundings, it's the gay in your heart that really counts." Piper batted her eyelashes at Hazel who chuckled, lowering her hands slowly. 

"Well..." she said finally. "It was a lot of fun." 

"Understatement," Annabeth said, locating her clothes.

"Too bad I'm leaving camp today," Thalia said. "Until next time, ladies."  
Rachel snorted. 

"If you think we're gonna wait until the next time you show up," 

"Then I think," Thalia said bowing, her eyes sparkling as she came back up, "My work here is done."


End file.
